Mi última esperanza eres tú
by Preciossa
Summary: Era la única que podía salvarle, por eso, debía fingir su muerte.


_**Disclaimer: TODO pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.**_

* * *

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba tranquilo este verano. No se escuchan risas, porque todos están planificando el siguiente movimiento contra Voldemort.

Sin embargo, Hermione no formaba parte de esos planes. Ella estaba allí para curarse las heridas y recuperarse del último encuentro con Dolohov y su maldito conjuro de magia negra. Todos la decían que se tranquilizara, que lo que tendría que hacer es recuperar fuerzas y relajarse, y que lo haría mejor si estaba fuera del extrés de las misiones y lejos del peligro.

Pero eso simplemente era una escusa. La verdadera razón por la que ella no iba a las misiones, es que la Orden quería vigilarla. Los efectos del conjuro son peligrosos, no sabían lo que podía hacer, pues la magia negra estaba dentro de ella, fuerte, mortal para todos los de su alrededor, por lo tanto, mortal para Harry.

Ella lo sabía, aunque la Orden creyese que no.

Hermione se despidió de sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos los veía alejarse en el coche. Les había mentido diciéndoles que era un proyecto para la escuela. Caminó por las calles hasta que llegó al lugar, donde sabía, se convertiría en su prisión.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenas noches, director.

- Bienvenida, señorita Granger.-dijo mientras la miraba el cuello. Ella sabía que buscaba la cicatriz que le provocó el conjuro, así pues, incoscientemente, la castaña se apretó el botón superior de su camisa.-Ahora necesitas descansar, nadie te molestará.

Hermione paseó por la casa, pero ahora no era como la recordaba, ahora era fría, triste y oscura.

* * *

"Ayúdame."

"Por favor..."

"Eres mi última esperanza".

"Te necesito".

"Necesito tu ayuda."

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la que compartía el año pasado con Ginny. Las cortinas eran de color verde esmeralda, con los bordes del color de la plata; la colcha de la cama, tenía bordado el escudo de una serpiente. Frente a la cama, había una chimenea conectada a las de Hogwarts por red Floo.

"Esto no es nada más que una lujosa prisión." piensa ella. Lo único que quería era una vida normal, de adolescente, pero sabía que su vida sería muy solitaria.

Frente a su cama, hay un lienzo blanco, Hermione se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente, quizás esperando que ocurriese algo, quizás queriendo que alguien hablase con ella, talvez esperando que, como el espejo del cuento de Blancanieves, el lienzo le hablase de un posible príncipe azul que buscaba esposa, y que se hubiese enterado de que ella era su princesa, a la que tenía que salvar y rescatar, que pronto lo vería, se enamorara y pudiera soñar una vida de princesas y de cuentos de hadas, una vida de paz y tranquilidad, como no había tenido desde que empezó esa locura de la guerra de sangre, como la había llamado ella.

Pero hasta los sueños y esperanzas se hacen añicos, el linzo no se movía y la soledad empezaba a hacerse notar.

El domingo por la tarde, Hermione se quedó contemplando el tapiz de la familia Black, pensando lo extraño que era que ella no lo hubiese analizado antes. Recordó que Harry lo había mencionado una vez, pero ahora, él parecía tan distante...

Hermione se levantó de su silla, caminó hacia el tapiz y miró los nombres que estaban bordados. Intentó no observar la parte superior del mismo, donde ponía auténticas estupideces sobre la pureza de sangre; sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues se le contuvo la respiración cuando lo leyó: Toujours Pur (Siempre puro).

El tapiz contenía generaciones y generaciones de los miembros que habían formado parte de la familia Black. Sus nombres brillaban desafiantes e imponentes en el tapiz. Pero eso es todo lo que quedaba de ellos, nombres grabados en un tapiz y retratos suyos por toda la casa.

"Tanto esfuerzo para esto." Piesa ella con desdén. "Todos muertos."

Instintivamente, busca el nombre de Sirius, pero no lo encontró, aunque ya se lo esperaba, pero quería saber en que parte del tapiz estaba ya que la marca nunca se borró del todo. Sigue el hilo de arriba hacia abajo, para dar con un nombre que, con dolor y sacrificio, desafió a todos los mortífagos de su tiempo y al mismísimo Voldemort. Era el nombre de una persona, a quien nunca se recordaría, ni tampoco se sabría que con ese hecho, ayudó al Mundo Mágico. No era nada más y nada menos que Regulus Black.

¿Porqué no había ningún hilo de oro que lo uniera en matrimonio? ¿Acaso nunca se casó?

Delineó su nombre con un dedo, sentía su piel caliente, una sensación bastante agradable. De repente, sintió como una corriente eléctrica invadía su cuerpo, lo que hizo que retirase el dedo rápidamente. Se sentía inquieta, tenía la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. El nombre de Regulus Black brillaba con una intensidad que la asustó, parpadeó un par de veces y el nombre volvió a la normalidad.

* * *

Esa noche, Hermione soñó con un adolescente de pelo negro, pálido rostro, mirada asustada e insegura, sus rasgos son suaves e indiferentes, pero ella podía ver el miedo brillando en sus ojos verdes.

"Ayúdame."-dijo el muchacho.

Ella se sentía insegura ¿debería confiar en él?

"Por favor..."-insistió.

Pero Hermione seguía indecisa ¿debería ayudarle?

"Eres mi última esperanza".

Ahora la castaña estaba confundida ¿a qué se refería?

"Te necesito".

Hermione dió un paso hacia delante, él también dió un paso acercándose a ella, al ver que Hermione no se decidía, él volvió a insistir.

"Necesito tu ayuda."

- ¿Quién eres?-preguntó la castaña.

- Regulus Black.

* * *

Hermione despertó agitada y húmeda. ¿Porqué tenía que soñar con un hombre muerto? Talvez fuera porque se sentía sola. Tenía mucho calor, pero en la casa hacía frío. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha. Se preparó un baño caliente, aunque en ese momento lo necesitase frío, se metió dentro y dejó que la tranquilidad la poseyera, haciendo que poco a poco, cerrase los ojos...

* * *

- Bienvenida de nuevo.-dijo él.-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

- Es un placer conocerte, al fin.

- ¿Cómo?

- Eres mi última esperanza para salir de aquí, ¿vas a ayudarme?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Sé que me deseas, si no fuera así, el tapiz no se habría activado y yo no hubiera podido hablar contigo. Déjame verte desnuda.

"¡No!" Respondió Hermione tratando de ser racional.

"Tranquila, yo también quiero hacerlo contigo Hermione." Murmuró él "Quiero hacerlo contigo hasta ya no poder más. Los dos queremos hacer esto y tú lo sabes."

* * *

Hermione despertó agitada, ¿pero era posible? Se había quedado dormida en la bañera. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué la estaba pasando? ¿Porqué tenía ese tipo de sueños con un mortífago muerto? Pero se sentía tan bien, ese calor que la embargaba, ese sabroso líquido, sentirse húmeda...¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca o era la soledad la que la hacía imaginarse cosas prohibidas e imposibles? No sabía la respuesta, lo que sí sabía, era que la fruta prohibida de lo imposible era deliciosamente sabrosa.

Durante ese día, Hermione estuvo leyendo en la biblioteca, pero la noche, trajo consigo, sombras misteriosas y ruidos extraños. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio con la mano derecha apretando fuertemente la varita.

- No seas estúpida.-se dijo, intentando ser valiente. Pero eso no funciona, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, buscando con frenesí algo sospechoso, su mirada se detuvo en el tapiz y se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que se sentía tan obervada. Antes de dormirse, escuchó como alguien la decía:

"Buenas noches, Hermione."

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Hermione estaba asustada y empezaba a cabrearse. ¿Pero qué rayos pasa conmigo? Se preguntaba ¿esto es normal? Entonces, pensó que talvez esto debía ser porque en la casa había demasiada paz y tranquilidad. Cansada y harta de la situación, se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde se puso a leer el primer libro que pilló, sin darse cuenta, de que era un libro de artes oscuras.

De repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza: en esa casa había muchos retratos, talvez podría hablar un rato con ellos, y de paso preguntarles que la estaba pasando.

"Por favor, Hermione, eres la única que me puede ayudar."

Recordó su voz, su cara, su rostro, la sensación que experimentó cuando él se introdujo dentro de ella...pero el sueño la vencía y sus párpados se iban cerrando lentamente.

* * *

"Hermione, por favor, eres la única que puede ayudarme."-dijo él ofreciéndola un libro.

Era tan difícil pensar con claridad cuando los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos y las manos de él la acariciaba lentamente la piel, casi con reverencia, haciendo que varios gemidos se escaparan de su boca, enviándola escalofríos, invitándola al deseo, a la tentación, a lo prohibido...

Ella toma el libro que él le ofrece, pero cuando lo toca, el libro desaparece.

* * *

Y de nuevo, despertó. Otra vez se había quedado dormida, esta vez en la biblioteca. Reconoció el libro que él le había entregado, al verlo tirado en el suelo, abrió el libro e intentó leerlo, mas no pudo, pues estaba escrito en lenguaje antiguo. Sabe que es magia negra y que no debe hacerlo, pero la tentación a lo prohibido es demasiado fuerte, asique continúa leyendo.

Los que se encuentran entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos pueden ser devueltos a la vida, pero para eso se necesita sangre, pasión, deseo.

"Tenemos poco tiempo, Hermione."

- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué quieres que haga, Regulus?

"Sálvame."

* * *

La soledad la ponía nerviosa, es por eso que Hermione decidió salir a pasear por los jardines. Parecía que hacía años que no salía de aquella casa, pero lo cierto era que sólo había pasado cinco semanas.

El jardín era extenso y estaba muy bien cuidado. No por nada, Sirius se había encargado personalmente de cuidarlo, según él, era lo único hermoso de aquella casa, sus ojos vagaron por la verde hierba y los hermosos árboles. Parecía que la estaba llamando; con un suspiro de cansancio, Hermione cerró los ojos y se quitó los zapatos; corrió por la verde hierba, dejando que la tierra la hiciera cosquillas en los dedos de sus pies.

"Ven, ayúdame. Deja que te muestre el camino."

El viento era cálido y húmedo, como el aliento de él sobre su propia piel, quien la acariciaba los rizos de su pelo con una mano, mientras la otra estaba en la cintura de la castaña y presionaba su frente contra la de ella. ¿Pero quién era? Simplemente la vana sombra del fantasma del hombre que un día se perdió en la memoria de la historia, aunque nadie lo recuerde y muy pocos lo conocieran. Ese hombre con el que ella soñaba por las noches y que desde entonces, se había metido en su mente y en lo más profundo de su corazón.

El fantasma la roza ligeramente los labios, invitándola a un beso, incitándola al deseo. Hermione cerró instantaneamente los ojos y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación, y con todas sus ansias y deseo, correspondió al beso, que fue tornándose cada vez más urgente, lujurioso y desesperado. Él jugueteó con los botones de la camisa de la castaña, haciendo que la emoción y la excitación se hicieran presentes en ella. Él se centra en sus labios besándolos con frenesí, de pronto, sintió que ella necesitaba tomar aire, por lo que la besó los ojos, la nariz, la mandíbula y el desnivel de su garganta, haciendo un camino de besos, que se grababan a fuego en la piel de la castaña.

Ella está extenuada y no quería parar.

- Te amo, Regulus.

De pronto, una luz los invadió, poco a poco, se fue distinguiendo la figura de un adolescente.

- Me has devuelto a la vida, no sé como agradecértelo.-dijo él.

- ¿Yo he echo todo eso?

- Así es, lo único que necesitaba para regresar era experimentar algo que no había experimentado en mi vida. Tú lo has conseguido, Hermione, me has dado lo que me faltó: amor.

- Pero ese hechizo sólo funciona si los sentimientos son correspondidos.

- Así es.

- ¿Eso significa que tú...?

- Te amo, Hermione. Eres mi deseo, mi tentación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que me ames, si no me conoces?

- Llevo observándote desde la primera vez que pisaste esta casa, te observaba cada noche, y mi anhelo por tenerte se incrementaba conforme pasaba el tiempo. Te deseo tanto, Hermione.

- Entonces, esos sueños...

- Te los mandaba yo, para que supieses que estaba contigo, que no era ninguna fantasía ni tampoco era tu imaginación, quería que supieses que no estabas sola, que me tenías a mi. Te amo tanto, Hermione, gracias por devolverme a la vida.

- No quiero que sean sólo sueños, Regulus, quiero que se hagan realidad y ser sólo tuya. ¡Muéstrame lo prohibido!

La guerrá terminó ese mismo año, La Orden, con ayuda de Harry venció a Voldemort. Hermione desapareció misteriosamente y todos la dieron por muerta. Víctimas de la guerra, decían. El tiempo pasó y Ginny se casó con Harry y tuvieron un hijo, cuyo nombre era James, Ron se casó con Luna y tuvieron una niña llamada Alana.

Pero lo cierto es, que Hermione no murió en la guerra. Después de ese día en el jardín, Regulus y ella decidieron irse a vivir juntos en el mundo muggle, lejos de las miradas curiosas de los magos y de las preguntas que pudiese acarrear la repentina aparición del joven Black. Pasado el tiempo, decidieron casarse, tuvieron una hermosa niña llamada Alissa, quien heredó los ojos y el cabello del padre y la sabiduría de la madre.

* * *

Once años después de tener a Alissa, una pareja fue a despedir a su hija a la estación de King Cross, pues era hora de que ella empezara sus estudios en Hogwarts.

- Pórtate bien y no dejes que los demás muchachos se metan contigo.-la madre de la niña la daba sus últimos consejos.

- Sí, mamá, no te preocupes.-decía Alissa.

- Y si algún chico te pide salir...-esta vez fue el padre el que intervino.-Quiero que me mandes una lechuza inmediatamente, que no me fío de los chicos de la escuela.

- Sí, papá, sí.

La chica subió al tren y el matrimonio se abrazó fuertemente mientras veía como su hija partía rumbo a Hogwarts.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Te amo, Regulus.

De lejos, un hombre con una cicatriz con forma de rayo en su frente, veía como aquel matrimonio se besaba apasionadamente, como si nadie los estuviese mirando. No sabía porqué la mujer le parecía familiar.

- Pero esa no es...

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry, cariño?-dijo una mujer pelirroja.

- Nada...estaré imaginándome cosas.


End file.
